


Tick tock, no time to waste

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tries to lighten up Scott’s mood before a day full of interviews and promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick tock, no time to waste

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is all iam_space’s fault. It all started with her post about Scott’s interview on the ET Canada. This is my take on why Scott was in such a good mood. ^^  
> Thank you to stjarna1984 for the beta <3.

“You know, I could think of so many better things to do on a day when we’re _not_ shooting for a change, but hey, no, we have to go and do interviews _all day_ ,” Scott grumbles, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

“Perks of the job, mate,” Alex chuckles. Scott can feel his eyes on him even though he has his back to Alex.

“Yeah, right,” Scott snorts. He’s never going to understand how Alex is always just so _nice_ during interviews. All he ever hears about is how Alex is so charming, so funny – “Hey, what are you doing? We don’t have time for this, you’re gonna make us late. Again,” Scott says as Alex slides into the shower behind him.

“You just need to relax, Scotty,” Alex mumbles right into Scott’s ear as he presses close to him, his hands going to Scott’s hips. Scott can feel Alex’s half-hard dick against the small of his back.

“Hey, I am relaxed. I just don’t like interviews that much, all those questions, I just don’t like – “

“What? Talking? You’re usually very good at that; always talking, yap yap yap,” Alex teases, and Scott just feels like punching him.

“Yeah, that’s rich coming from Mister ‘Oh, I don’t know what to say yet five minutes later I’m still talking’ – oh!” Scott’s breathing hitches as Alex starts sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Scott can feel Alex smirk against his skin. “Let’s put my mouth to better use then, shall we?”

Before Scott can even answer, Alex is turning him around and leaning down to kiss him. Alex deepens the kiss right away, all tongues and wet and dirty, going straight to Scott’s cock as Alex presses closer to him, his hands moving to Scott’s ass. He pulls them flush against each other making Scott moan softly into Alex’s mouth as their erections meet.

Alex breaks the kiss, nipping along Scott’s jaw before dropping to his knees. His right hand grabs Scott’s cock, stroking him a few times as his left hand settles on Scott’s hip. He flashes Scott a quick, predatory smile, and that’s all the warning Scott gets before Alex leans forward to suck the head of his dick into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Scott mumbles, eyes closing automatically, tilting his face back further into the spray.. He drops his hands to rest on Alex’s shoulders as Alex slides his mouth further down his cock, tongue playing along the underside. He stops when his lips meet his hand, still grasping the base of Scott’s cock, moving back up again and settling into a slow, tight rhythm that has Scott panting after only a couple of minutes, his hands gripping Alex’s shoulders in time with the movements of Alex’s mouth on his cock.

Scott opens his eyes again, leaning his head forward slightly to look down at Alex. He’s got his eyes closed, looking like he’s thoroughly enjoying himself, and fuck, if that doesn’t make Scott even harder.

He moves one of his hands to Alex’s cheek, thumb stroking the corner of Alex’s mouth, feeling his cock sliding in and out.

Alex opens his eyes slowly, looking straight at Scott as he moves his head back until he only has the tip of Scott’s dick in his mouth, tongue playing over the slit teasingly. Scott bites his lip.

“Fuck, Alex,” he groans, sliding his hand to the back of Alex’s head to grip his hair tightly as Alex starts to suck on the head, hard, Scott’s hips twitching against the hold Alex still has on him.

Alex starts up a rhythm again, faster this time but still just as tight, moving his hand from the base of Scott’s cock down between his legs, cupping his balls, rolling them gently. Scott groans loudly, hips thrusting forward of their own accord, pushing his dick deeper into Alex’s mouth than before, the tip nudging against the back of Alex’s throat. Scott wants to feel bad, he’s about to apologise, but Alex just goes with it, humming his approval, sending shockwaves through Scott’s body that keep his hips twitching.

Scott looks back down as he feels both of Alex’s hands slide around to his ass, pulling him in closer, a clear challenge in Alex’s eyes as he slides his mouth all the way down Scott’s cock until he can bury his nose in the curls around the base. Scott feels Alex swallow around his cock making him groan loudly, and when Alex starts drawing back, Scott’s hips follow his movement, chasing the tight heat of Alex’s mouth, he just can’t help it; there are no hands holding his hips back this time, Alex just squeezes his ass encouragingly.

Scott moans as he slides his other hand to the back of Alex's head, grabbing fists full of hair as he pushes into Alex's mouth over and over again, getting himself closer to the edge with every thrust.

"Fuck, Alex," he swears, watching his dick disappear between Alex's sinful lips through heavy-lidded eyes.

Alex drops one of his hands to his own lap, grabbing his cock tightly, no teasing there as he just starts stroking himself roughly, perfectly matching Scott's rhythm.

Alex groans deeply, sending vibrations up through Scott's dick, curling all along his spine, making him shiver even though the water running down his body is still warm.

"Fuck, Alex, fuck. So close," Scott mutters as Alex slides one of his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing his entrance gently before sliding his finger lower to press against the spot behind his balls.

And that's Scott's undoing, his orgasm hitting him full force making him grab Alex's hair tighter as he empties himself into Alex's mouth with one final thrust, groaning loudly.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he mutters as Alex swallows around him, coming so hard he feels like he's never to going to stop, making him feel light-headed and as though his legs are going to give out.

Scott drops to his knees with a groan, pulling Alex into a breathless kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Alex's lips and tongue.

Alex breaks the kiss, panting against Scott's cheek as his hand still strokes his own cock furiously.

"Please, Scott, please... Fuck," he whispers turning into a whimper as Scott's hand covers Alex's on his cock, entwining their fingers, squeezing tightly.

Scott drags his lips down to Alex's chin, licking away some of his own cum there as their joined hands keep working Alex's cock

"Come on, come on," Scott encourages, mumbling against Alex’s skin, kissing and nibbling along Alex's throat, listening to Alex grunt and whimper as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Alex comes with a shout when Scott sucks on his pulse point, hard, swiping his thumb over the head of Alex's dick.

Alex spills himself between them, his hips moving into their hands for a few more thrusts before he sags against Scott, completely boneless.

Scott runs his hand up Alex's back, resting it at the back of his neck, running his fingers through Alex's hair as he tries to catch his breath.

"You're going to be the death of me," he sighs, pressing his lips against Alex's temple as Alex chuckles, still sounding breathless. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You couldn't live without me, just admit it." Alex grins, leaning in to kiss Scott again, slow and languid now, and Scott finds it hard to argue with him in moments like that. “And I bet you’re in a much better mood now.”

"You're really cocky, you know that?" He still says as Alex gets to his feet, pulling Scott to stand up as well.

Alex backs Scott up against the wall, pressing close again.

"If you're really good today, I'll make it even better tonight and show you just how _cocky_ I can be," he breathes against Scott's lips, making Scott's dick twitch treacherously. Alex grins widely looking down at Scott’s cock, giving him a quick squeeze before winking at Scott and stepping out of the shower, laughing softly.

"Shit," Scott mutters to himself, dry-swallowing. He is so fucked.


End file.
